


The shadows hold

by CopperDaily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Mental Breakdown, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily
Summary: After losing Sasuke Naruto couldn't let go of the feel of failure.[One shot]





	The shadows hold

It was an enveloping.

The darkness was taking on a persona. Wrapping warm arms around Naruto and squeezing tighter until he couldn't breathe. Sometimes the only thing he could do was wait for morning, wait for training and then work until he bled, until he felt something. Hoping the exhaustion would beat the feel of those arms.

His depression was getting out of hand, being with only Jiraya meant he had a lot of alone time. He would think of everything he did wrong, all the ways he could have fixed things. But they weren't fixed and this ghost of Sasuke would arrive at night, comforting him while whispering how terrible he was. Naruto found it addictive, the comfort and ease of tearing himself apart. Without anyone else around to convince, he found the hold from this shadow to be the only thing he loved.

But all good things come to an end.

Naruto was done. He wanted that comfort and nothing else. He ran away, bringing weapons and the headband that tortured him. Maybe he was dramatic, maybe things weren't so bad. But he's a kid. He was always a kid when things were fucked up. How could it not effect him?

Naruto was found by Jiraya the next day, weapons sticking out of him, positioned in ways to keep the wounds open. He had tried to go around his healing by bleeding out. If he set it up that even after he lost conciousness he would still die, that's what he wanted. There was a note.

"I wish I could forget. I failed. Everyone."

Jiraya rushed Naruto back to the village, he could see that he had arrived just in time. Tsunade placed him under a jutsu to let his body heal and prevented him from waking. Together the two sanin decided to grant his wish.

They developed a jutsu to erase Sasuke from Narutos memory. Placing others in as needed to fill any voids.

When the blonde woke he was confused, but Jiraya could see it, the shadow didn't have a hold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this a long story but it also felt fine as is.


End file.
